


Minecraft, But It's Pitch Black... also we kiss LUWL (one-off)

by facadecake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But It's Pitch Black..., DNF, Fluffy Ending, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Minecraft, RPF, Romantic Fluff, Tension, anyway. bye, dream team, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, i am not implying anything taboo, not he as in he in the story just he in general, tHIS IS SO SHORT, thats what he said hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facadecake/pseuds/facadecake
Summary: I wrote this while i was watching the pitch black video and then i had to go to lowes with my dad so i was sitting on the display washers writing men kiss as my dad struggled to identify what washer was best fit to be embraced by our loving arms figuratively. this is a oneshot and really short and i am sorry :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 286





	Minecraft, But It's Pitch Black... also we kiss LUWL (one-off)

“COME HERE DREAM!! COME HERE GOGY!!!” Sapnap bellowed down the narrow cave system.

Fear and adrenaline coarse through the two like electricity. Dream was grinning like a dumbass, because who could see him? George was giggling (as he does), and Dream didn’t care to mask him with silence because he was enjoying it quite a lot. The whole energy was quite sophomoric- their actions careless as though they were teenagers again. 

The two bolted away in the dark, cold hand in warm hand (Dream’s practically wrapping around George’s with how small it was), and found a little hole into a smaller hidey hole like area. Dream whispered a curt, “in here” to George, before leading him into it. It was smaller than he thought, and Dream fell back against the wall. It was refrigerator box sized, and George practically fell into his lap. Their faces were inches away. They didn’t notice this at first though, due to the darkness and such.

“Oof-” George involuntarily said a little louder than appropriate, to which Dream rushed to put a finger to his lips and shush him. George giggled, which made Dream giggle, which made him shush George again. They saw nothing, not even each other. The only way they knew the other was there was by the warmth of the others arms (the fact that they had yet to unlink their hands played into this) and the heavy smell of Old Spice whitewater, particularly from Dream. Another thing though was the prevalent panting coming from each from running, which seemed to be distracting to at least Dream. 

Nervously, he pushed a finger to George’s lips to shut him up. George’s breath hitched, and he quieted down his breathing. Now, it was even quieter- it could have gotten darker now as well, as it certainly felt more… intimate.

George still had Dream’s finger to his lips. He ever so slightly nudged his face forward, landing Dream’s hand on the curvature of his jaw. Dream gingerly unfolded his fingers and cupped his face. Dream’s other hand was lingering with George’s. It felt natural for both of them. 

A few minutes crept by. 

Every now and then one would giggle and shut the other up with a quiet “shush!” or an even quieter “shut up”. It was mostly that composing the conversations of their dark cove.  
But then. 

“Hey,” Dream whispered in an entirely different tone than before- or even this whole challenge. George answered with silence. Dream hesitated, and then ever so gently, graced his thumb over to George’s lips. George said nothing. A prompt to go on, Dream hoped. So again, as gently as he could, he pulled George’s face closer to his. The darkness made it feel like it wasn’t happening. They were each relatively relieved at this, yet also terribly horrified. 

And pleasantly enough, their lips touched. They kissed. This only lasted a twentieth of how long they would’ve preferred it to go on for, though. A slab of rocks directly next to them toppled down suddenly, and Sapnap burst in with a dim light, “I FOUND YOU GUYS!” 

His truculence shocked George enough to bonk his head off the ceiling, and he rushed to grab at it, hissing. Dream and Sapnap laughed at him. It was all lighthearted, though. Sapnap pulled the two out and ushered them back the way they came, gathering bits of iron teased in the walls. They were walking in the pitch black with no guidance aside from their own crummy vision.  
“George?” Dream harshly whispered into the inky black abyss that should’ve been a lit up cave to them realistically. 

“I’m right here,” came from his left.

“Oh.” Dream looked to where the voice came from. “Come over here closer, I want to be able to see you.”

Dream heard a single scoff, and a moment later, George grabbed his hand. They walked together that way. Each couldn’t help but to repine over what could have happened then and there if Sapnap had not burst in. 

They didn’t dawdle on the thought for quite too long however, as they had a game to beat and a dragon to slay.


End file.
